


Trust

by PeachyCheeks00



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, TKS, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00
Summary: Xeno was excited to meet his online tutor for the first time, but his best friend Stanley didn’t trust the so acclaimed scientist, so he would do his best to try and protect his friend.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuuchui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuchui/gifts).



> If you like the tags, then welcome to enjoy this juicy story. This is the first part of a three part series.

  
  


“Are you really going there to meet him?”

“Of course, he’s my online tutor and he’s going to be here only for a few days.”

“Don’t you think that’s dangerous?”

Xeno pouted and turned around to glare at his friend. “No, we’re only meeting for coffee at an Starbucks, we have been talking online for almost a year now and I know everything about him.” 

“Then I’m coming with you.” 

“Stan, no!” Xeno let out a big sigh but his friend had already made up his mind and once Stanley did that, there was no power in the world to change his mind. “I’m not a baby that needs a chaperone.” 

“I’m not asking dude, I’m coming with you.” The blonde grabbed his friend’s hand and started walking with him; they were childhood friends, knowing each other since they started preschool together and even if they were interested in totally different things, a true friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you; no matter what. 

Stanley had been inside Xeno’s room while the albino eagerly talked and chatted with his online tutor, but there was something in that man, something in those crimson eyes that the blonde didn’t like. 

_ “He looks like a pervert.” _ Was his everyday phrase and in exchange Xeno only rolled his eyes, trying to completely ignore him and continue with his classes. 

The albino was so focused on creating a rocket for his science fair, but one that could actually work and get into space; he was constantly fed up by the childish experiments that his science teacher was trying to teach him: the typical volcano that erupted lava, some gravity-defying magnets, mold science or even how to create a lava lamp. 

Xeno always won his science fair, doing things the teachers inside his school never even dreamt of doing on their own, so now by having Dr. Senku by his side, it was just another piece of cake to win that year’s fair. Stanley never participated but always tagged along with him; that was the cute thing about their friendship, they were always together. 

“Are you still sure about meeting him?” Stanley was sucking on a strawberry tootsie pop; he always had one inside his mouth, even when Xeno asked him to please stop sucking so hard on it. “We can turn around and go to the arcade.” 

“You’re the one that tag along.” The albino was feeling a little bit annoyed by his friend’s attitude. “You can wait for me in the arcade and I’ll catch you up later.”

Stanley shook his head. “I’m not leaving you alone with that pervert.”

“Why do you keep calling him a pervert?” 

“‘Cause he’s fucking talking with a kid online, how old is he? Fifty?”

“He’s only twenty-five, Stan...he’s not too old.” It was true there was a huge age difference between them, but Dr. Senku was the only scientist that replied to an email sent by a twelve year old kid; the albino got extremely excited the day he saw the scientist’s mail. There was an explosion in his brain...the good sort, the type that carried more possibilities than he could be conscious of and suddenly there were hundreds of new ideas that were buzzing right inside his brain, like a buzz of electricity...and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

It was an open door, a calling card of adventure, of paths awaiting his feet; whatever was ahead could be a great challenge, but with Dr. With Senku's help, Xeno could be the best and youngest scientist in the whole wide world. They kept exchanging mails and his cheeks cutely blushed when the scientist praised his great intelligence, his hunger for knowledge and his incredible abilities; yes, he was just a kid, but that wouldn’t stop him. 

The mails suddenly turned to voice chats and then to video chats or even phone calls, all with the purpose of knowledge as they had already developed a teacher-student relationship, and the first time that Xeno glare at the scientist's face, he couldn’t help but think what a handsome man he really was. 

Then just one week ago, Dr Senku sent him another email, only stating that he would be visiting the United States as he had to give a conference in Houston. A huge grin formed in the albino’s face and he almost begged his teacher to meet him, to talk for the very first time in person and to discuss freely about space and science; it was truly an opportunity of a lifetime. 

Dr. Senku accepted and he was now waiting for him inside the Hilton Americas-Houston Hotel’s Starbucks; Xeno felt his hands sweaty and he tried to control his breathing, he wanted to look professional and even elegant, not as an exciting kid that was jumping around just for meeting his mentor. He needed to act as a grown-up.

Stanley didn’t like that the adult choose exactly an Starbucks inside an hotel, just furrowing his brows and following his friend inside; both recognized him quickly, right in the middle of the place, sitting on a table, there was a guy wearing a white long lab coat with spiked blonde hair that ended in green tips. 

Xeno gulped hard. Dr. Senku was right there in front of him and he felt a bit ashamed when his cheeks started blushing; he was even more handsome in person than behind his laptop’s screen. His face seemed kind, but his eyes...were truly beautiful, wild, even a bit crazy, like two shining rubies. The look of experience suited him, especially because somewhere deep in those crimson eyes there lurked a dangerous invitation to play and he had a quality of masculine confidence that was a thousand times more potent than mere handsomeness. 

The albino took the few steps until he was standing right beside his mentor, reaching out his hand and noticing how it was horribly shaking. “Hi, I’m Xeno Wingfield...nice to meet you Dr. Senku.” 

The scientist just smiled, leaving his steamy coffee mug right on the table and shook the kid’s small hand. It was really exhilarating to finally meet his ward, such a cute and great mind that he was helping to cultivate with infinite knowledge, but his eyes narrowed a bit when noticing the other kid standing right behind the albino. 

“It’s also a pleasure to meet you.” He took out his wallet and placed a twenty dollar bill on the kid’s hand. “Please go and order something, my treat.” 

“Really? You don’t have too.” 

Senku just nodded. “Of course, I’m not letting my student pay for his own coffee. Order something sweet for you and your _ friend. _ ” And he made it a point to pronounce the  _ friend  _ word; he wasn’t really expecting the other kid. 

Xeno double blinked and shyly scratched the back of his neck; he should have really asked the scientist about if it was okay to invite Stanley to their meeting. “He’s my best friend Stanley Synder.” 

“Yo, dude.” The blonde didn’t even attempt to shake hands, just keeping his hands tucked inside his jacket, not liking a slight bit of the adult’s demeanor. 

Senku just laughed a bit and shrugged off the kid’s snarky greeting, just letting them go to the cash register and ordered their stuff; he rested his chin on his palm, directly glaring at Xeno’s figure. Too cute to be true, so perfect and even so innocent; Senku had already planned his whole evening after meeting the kid, but everything seemed ruined with his friend’s appearance. 

Xeno had surely mentioned to him about Stanley, how he was the one who always helped him during his experiments, being a bit taller and stronger, the albino needed him around to lift and carry stuff or to cut or hammer into the hard materials. He sighed, it truly was a big change of plans and his time in the United States was ticking. 

The kids returned and Senku chuckled at their drinks selection, he was happy sipping his dark coffee but they chose some caramel frappe with extra whipped cream. “You two are going to have a toothache with all that sugar.” 

“It’s really tasty, want to try it?” Xeno cheerfully asked while sitting right beside the scientist, being just in the middle of the two guys; Stanley didn’t even say a word and took his seat, focusing solely on his phone while taking care of his friend. 

“No thank you, dear. Enjoy it.” Well, they were finally meeting and it was for the best to try and act normal, to talk about their usual topics and to not show his true disappointment. “In our last email we were talking about how rockets work, because you were trying to create a functional one, am I correct? How 's that going?

Xeno’s dark orbs shined as if they were made of a thousand stars, he just loved to talk about space with his mentor and his cheeks were painted a cute tone of pink by noticing he remembered their last chat. “It’s doing great, I’m almost finished with it” He was drinking his frappe, enjoying the sweetness of it and the scientists company. “I just need a final test before presenting it at my school’s science fair.” 

“Science fair? That sounds amazing, I’m sure you’re going to win first place.” 

“He always wins.” Stanley interrupted without looking away from his phone; he wanted to make sure that he knew everything about Xeno and that the scientist was just a creepy adult. 

“To be honest that doesn’t surprise me, you’re extremely intelligent.” Senku winked an eye to the albino, again trying his best to ignore the rude kid. 

Xeno felt like being in cloud nine and the rocket topic suddenly turned into him explaining every single detail about his school’s project; about how he was using the help of extra side boosters for the rocket to reach out the lower atmosphere on it’s first stage. His main goal was to send it out of space and he carefully listened live to his mentor’s explanation. 

“Remember that the faster a rocket goes, the more air resistance it encounters. But the higher the rocket goes, the thinner the atmosphere gets; combined, these two factors mean that the stress on a rocket rises and then falls during a launch, peaking at a pressure known as…” 

“The mac q.” Xeno cheerfully answered. “For the SpaceX Falcon 9 and the United Launch Alliance Atlas V; max q occurs at 80 to 90 seconds after liftoff, at altitudes between seven and nine miles.” 

“Exactly.” Senku softly brushed the albino’s hair, it was a new form of praise now that they were right in front of each other, not his constant sappy words directed to a bright screen. And he loved just how softly the locks felt between his fingers, it was truly a shame they couldn’t meet alone. 

They continue talking, writing small equations and diagrams on the napkins, softly laughing and overall having a great time, just the cute little blonde that was right on their table was heavily blinking, a clear sign that he was bored out of his mind. The night came and Senku knew it was wrong to keep two kids so late at night, so with a soft smile he cut short their chat. 

“It was lovely meeting you, Xeno.” He leaned his back against his seat. “But I think it is best for you to go home, I don’t want your parents getting angry at you.” 

A pout could be seen on the kids pink lips, it was pretty clear he didn’t want their meet to end. “Do I really have to go home?” 

“Well yes, dear. That’s where you live.” 

“Finally!” Stanley shouted, stretching his arms right above his head, a phrase that got on the scientist's nerves. 

“When are you leaving the country? Maybe we can meet again.” 

Senku thought for a slight second before answering. “I’m leaving in exactly one week, right on Saturday morning.” 

Xeno’s eyes shined with an excitement that was within his soul. “You’ll be here for my science fair…” His hands were shaking again and he tried his best to sound a bit serious while asking. “Would you like to come? I’ll love it, it’s on Friday morning at my middle school. Everyone can come, it’s an open event, so there would be no problem for you to get inside the building.” 

The scientist let out a soft laugh, perhaps not everything was lost, he could still work on something on Friday. “It’ll be my pleasure to see your fine work in action.” He just needed to plan an escape for both of them, without the other kid as a third wheel, it shouldn’t be hard to get rid of him. “I’ll see you on Friday, then.” Senku said while standing up. “At what time is it?”

“At 10AM.” Xeno followed his mentor’s movements, poking Stanley on the ribs to indicate to him that it was time to go. 

“Just sent me the location and I’ll be there.” He winked an eye to his young student and waved them goodbye before leaving the coffee place and getting lost into the crowd of people inside the hotel.

Xeno just remained in silence while saying goodbye, he couldn’t be more happier; he had finally met his tutor, his personal teacher, his role model and even Dr. Senku had accepted to attend his small science fair. What the albino was capable of doing couldn’t compare in the slightest to his mentor’s intelligence and great science trayectory; he wanted to be exactly like him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when feeling Stanley’s hand latching on his own and he smiled at his friend, even if the blonde had an obvious annoyed look on his face. “What 's wrong? I knew you were going to get bored, that’s why I told you I could come here alone.” 

“Yeah, it was hella boring but I was protecting you.” They were already leaving the Starbucks and walking right under the nightfall, they needed to get on a bus to get back home. “I can’t believe you actually invited him to the science fair, he’s a creep!”

“Stop saying that.” Their neighborhood wasn’t that far away, but it wasn’t the best idea for two kids to walk alone at night; it didn’t take too much for a bus to stop and for them to get right on it; Xeno was feeling a bit tired, especially after what for him was a wonderful day with the person he admired the most. The albino rested his head on his friend’s shoulder and sighed deeply, trying his best in not falling asleep but knowing that Stanley was right there to protect him. “He’s who I want to be.”

“You’re going to be better than him.”

“You think so?”

“I know it…” 

* * *

The week passed in a blink of an eye. And Xeno couldn’t believe that it was already Friday morning as he was already getting ready to prepare his small panel for the judges; he was feeling extremely proud of all his work. Stanley helped him solve the last details during the past week and after launching some smaller prototypes, the albino had perfected his rocket design. 

It was a small rocket that actually worked like the one’s designed by NASA. 

Both kids scream and shout once they noticed the prototypes had passed the first atmosphere barrier, so it was possible and it was perfect; elegant, as Xeno loved to quote. 

The albino sat on a chair right inside his booth, the wall behind him was already decorated with his diagrams, rocket designs and a storyboard that was detailing explaining all the adventure that it was to create the rocket that he was presenting to the judges; the school had already given him permission to perform the launch right on the school’s football field, so it was an extra part of the event that everyone that knew Xeno was waiting for. 

He was also feeling a bit sad, right before arriving inside the school’s gymnasium he received a text message from Stanley. Xeno couldn’t help pouting his lips while replying to the blonde. 

Stan  
  
I’m sorry, I can’t attend the science fair  
  
why? I was waiting for you😥.  
  
I know, mom kidnapped me 🙄🙄🙄and is forcing me to go to the dentist. It’s just a cleaning appointment, nothing urgent.  
  
But why now? Is school’s hours, go during the evening  
  
She says that I’m never home for her to take me, so it’s better now that I can’t get away from her grip. I’m really sorry, dude  
  
Don’t worry, I get her. You surely are a pain in the ass😒  
  
Haha, funnyman. 🙄But listen, I know you’re going to win, so I can meet you at the McDonalds that’s near the mall, what do you say?👌  
  
I’ll even buy you a happy meal.🍔  
  
I’ll love that. 🥰Perfect, it’s all set then, I’ll see you there with my new trophy  
  
Rock on, dude! 🤟See you.  
  


Xeno then tucked his phone inside his pants pucked and remained seated, wiggling his feet in the air as he waited for every other student to finish with their own panels. It was such a shame that Stanley couldn’t be right there with him, but at least his mentor was showing up; Dr. Senku had asked for the school’s location point right last night and the albino couldn’t help but squeal after receiving that message. So at least someone was being there for him.

Right at 10AM the judges and teachers announced that the science fair was officially starting and the students happily cheered and applauded; everyone was excited to show off their inventions and creations. 

Xeno was still sitting in his booth, eagerly chatting with Luna and Carlos, at least some of his closest friends showed up to give him some moral support. 

“Your rocket looks pretty but you should have painted it pink with some glitter on the top.” Luna said while brushing her fingertips on the whole length.

“It’s not a Barbie rocket, it’s mine, that’s why I paint it black and white.” Xeno poked his tongue at the girl and she returned the gesture. 

“It’s pretty impressive what you accomplish in such a few months. I can’t wait to see the launch.”

“Thank you Carlos.” Xeno chuckled. “I guess most of the students are waiting just for that to happen, but unfortunately it’s happening right at the end of the science fair, so you’ll have to stick around.”

“Of course, I won’t miss it.” 

“You did such a great job.” The three kids turned their faces to glare at the person that was talking behind their back and Xeno smiled widely when noticing it was his dear mentor. “This is a great fine work, I just hope it actually works.” Senku teased. “But knowing you, it’ll blow my mind away.” He took a few steps and touched the rocket and outlined the letters that were forming the  _ elegant  _ word right on its surface. “It’s ten billion percent spectacular.”

Dr. Senku’s words just caused the albino’s cheeks to get bright pink; he felt a little bit pathetic and childish by how with just some sweet words he was already acting like a highschool girl. 

The science fair seemed to go great; everyone was enjoying themselves and the students that were participating were eagerly showing off their experiments; one kid was explaining how certain objects sink and what makes other floats. Another had a tornado in a bottle that he flipped upside down and gave a shake to show their experiment and Xeno’s neighbor was presenting some floating M&Ms in a cute way to introduce the judges to how solvents, solutes and solutions work by lifting in water. 

But it was just that, a cute and fun science fair, almost normal if it wasn’t for Xeno’s work, one that every daring eye was expecting to witness in action. The judges let the albino’s panel for the last and once they stood right in front of his booth, Xeno only stood up and with Senku’s help carried his rocket right outside on the football field. 

The kid set everything ready and kindly asked everyone to take some steps afar; he had a special remote control on his hands and cheerfully joined the group, sitting right on the green grass while a wide smirk drew on his face. 

“Rockets work by expelling hot exhaust that acts in the same way as basketball.” Xeno began explaining. “The exhaust’s gas molecules don’t weigh much individually, but they exit the rocket’s nozzle very fast, giving them a lot of momentum.” His fingers were just above the red bottom. “As a result, the rocket moves in the opposite direction of the exhaust with the same total oomph.” He pressed the bottom. 

A sudden heat could be felt against their skin when the solid rocket motors ignited and a fire right under the launch pad started propulsing it; the rocket started shaking a lot but it was moving upwards, Xeno stood up with the remote still on his hand and he felt Senku’s hand right on his shoulder, both admiring with their mouths wide open how the object was traveling up through the sky, leaving just a white smoke behind. 

Just when the rocket got lost between the clouds and bright blue sky, Xeno looked down to the remote that it was also showing how far away his object was and when it was evident that the rocket made it past 100km, Senku was the first one to cheer for him. 

“You did it!” 

And Xeno couldn’t believe it. It felt great, incredible and almost unbelievable. Everyone was congratulating him as it was obvious he had just won the science fair, just his heart ached a bit that his best friend couldn’t be right there by his side to celebrate with him, but they had their little date after school, so Xeno was really looking forward to it. 

* * *

Xeno was holding the first place trophy with both hands, excitedly exiting the school with his mentor and he was surprised by the sudden invitation. 

“Some colleagues had recommended some milkshakes around here, saying they are the best in town, let me take you there to celebrate your triumph.” 

“I have heard of them, but haven’t tried them.” His friend Luna was always talking about that milkshake place, saying it was bigger than her head and with thousand candies on top and even stating that it was almost impossible to finish one. “I’ll love to, but I have to meet with Stanley in an hour.” 

“Oh!” Senku thought for a second before continuing talking. “I rent a car just to get here, so we can go, enjoy our milkshakes and then I’ll leave you right where your friend will be waiting for you, what do you say?”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

Luna was right, the milkshake was bigger than his forehead and he laughed when the waiter placed his on the table, Xeno had asked for one made with strawberry ice cream and an ice cream sandwich (half cookie and half brownie) right on top, rolled in chocolate chips and topped with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry; having the glass decorated with Fruity Pebbles.

And Senku had a vanilla ice cream milkshake topped with a whole slice of red velvet cake, a waffle cone and even a gummy shark. The scientist took a sip of it and french his nose by the extremely sweet taste. “It’s good, how’s yours?” 

“It’s amazing!” Xeno really loved sweet things and that drink tasted like anything he had tried before, he was already eagerly munching on his ice cream sandwich and trying to talk with his mentor about the whole rocket ordeal and experience; it was truly a day to remember. Every single detail was important for the kid.

“Want to taste mine?” The scientist slowly pushed his big drink right next to the albino. “I bet you’re also going to love it, but you have to let me taste yours.”

“Gladly!” Xeno allowed his mentor to exchange their drinks, sucking hard on the straw and feeling the delicious vanilla taste lingered right into his mouth. “Can I have a piece of the cake?”

“Be my guest.” Senku didn’t taste the kid’s drink, he just secretly poured something inside and carefully stirred the straw, pushing back the glass towards his owner and even tasting how sweet it was. “It’s pretty good, but I think mine’s better.” 

“I like them both.” 

“Perhaps we can even come back here.” Senku shrugged his shoulders. “That’s if I’m back in town, but I still don’t know when that could be.” 

“I could also go to Japan to visit you.” Xeno kept drinking his milkshake, enjoying every second of it; his mentor had bought it just for him and it was a cute reward after a great day at the science fair. 

“I would love that.”

They continue talking about how easy the other experiments were, how Xeno was at a totally different level and Senku kept saying sweet things to him; admiring his great mind, his huge intellect and even mentioning how cute his face truly was. 

Time went flying. His glass was almost empty and right when his phone alarm blast, reminding the albino about his date with Stanley, Xeno felt how everything was turning around, how he suddenly was glaring at two Dr. Senkus and how tired he was feeling. The kids eyelids were getting heavier and the images around him were disappearing, not finding any form and not knowing where he truly was. 

_ Am I getting sick?  _ Was his constant thought, no noticing when just in an instance everything turned black. 

* * *

When Xeno opened his eyes he didn’t recognize the ceiling that his eyes were seeing. It was light brown and a dim light was illuminating everything; his head was aching and he frowned his brows, blinking many times to try and recognize the place where he was, but the last thing he remembered was being inside a restaurant with his mentor. 

Nothing was making sense. 

He was feeling cold and when his arms tried to hug himself, his dark orbs opened wide, glaring down and noticing he was completely naked on a bed. Everything around him was becoming clearer, it looked like he was inside a hotel room; he tried to turn his face to look around the place and did his best to sit on the mattress, but his body felt extremely weak. Xeno couldn’t move too much, and there was no other choice but to just blatantly stay there and wait for anything to happen.

Xeno then listened to how the bathroom door opened and his eyes filled with a crystal layer of tears when noticing Senku was exiting it while only wearing a towel around his waist. “I’m glad you’re already awake.” He chuckled. “You sure are a sleepy head.” 

“Wha-What’s…” It was hard to make out words. 

“Don’t overdo yourself.” 

Xeno’s face felt warmed and he didn’t know if it was from the thing that was impeding his normal movements and thoughts or from the hot tears that were already dirtying his face; Dr. Senku was his role model, his aspiration, who he wanted to be when older, but right now that man that used to talk so fondly with him and that explained science with such lovely patience was now transforming into a hungry monster that was crawling right on top of his body. 

“If you want to know what’s going to happen, then I’m going to explain it only once.” He lifted the albino’s teary face and leaned his face closer until both could smell and feel their breaths. “After all the constant teasing and our evident sexual tension, I’m making your dream come true…” The scientist placed a kiss on the kid’s puffy trembling lips; it started soft at first and Xeno did his best to keep his mouth close but Senku was so insistent, pushing his tongue and forcing its way inside his mouth. 

It was his first kiss. His mentor had already robbed him of that and Xeno kept crying while knowing that Senku was going to be his first in everything. 

Of course the scientist was Xeno’s first crush; those feelings were flourishing on his skin since some months ago, like a stone that had been sitting on his heart but he always shook those thoughts away, knowing that their age gap was too big to even count it. Knowing it was impossible and just a stupid kid’s crush, but Senku didn’t think the same and the albino didn’t see a way out of this. 

After the feverish kiss, the scientist pulled back, leaving kisses on his cheeks, jawline and setting a trail down on his neck; Xeno was able to feel everything but his mind and body still felt too tired to move. He just felt ashamed when soft mewls started escaping his lips, his body was betraying him and showing the mentor something that wasn’t entirely true; even if his body was feeling aroused, the sick reality was that his guts were horribly twisting and the tears couldn’t be stopped. 

Senku pursed his lips right around a nipple, sucking on it hard and circling his tongue around it until it was all perky and swollen; Xeno gasped when the adult moved his mouth towards the other, dreading how the cold breeze inside the room was touching that sensitive area and even forcing his body to crave more. 

Everything felt so wrong and he just could mutter a single word. 

“No…”

But Senku shook his head. “Don’t worry, you’re going to like it…” 

Once the scientist stopped playing with his chest, the kisses continue going down; his body was resting against the puffy pillows and he was able to see everything; how the adult softly brushed his already hard cock while going deeper down, how he shamefully gasped when his legs were spread wide open and how embarrassed he felt when the blonde was directly glaring at his pink void. No one had ever looked at him like that. It was too much to take into. 

“Since I need you to relax, I’m going to make you feel good first.” The scientist's hands kneaded his soft thighs and his fingers were inches away from his balls; Xeno let out another gasp when the nails brushed up against the balls.

It was warm. And Xeno couldn’t take his eyes away from it; the adult was engulfing his cock, showing how little his own length was; Senku didn’t show any trouble in swallowing it whole. It didn’t even reach the back of his throat. 

The adult was loudly smacking his lips on the length while his tongue was still swirling all around it, fondling his balls with one hand and slowly lowering his mouth over the entire cock, getting it deep inside to later pulling off until his lips were curling right on the tip; Senku kept bobbing his head up and down, getting his hands under the albino’s body and squeezing tight his butt. 

Xeno’s breathing was getting heavier and Senku knew he was truly enjoying his first ever blowjob; he didn’t let the kid have a rest, just moving faster as his tongue was sensing how the cock was already swollen and twitching inside his mouth. His tongue was swirling wildly around the underside of the cock’s head and it happened in just a second. 

The kid’s small load poured right inside his mouth and the scientist sucked even harder, loving the salty and bittersweet taste of the warm seed and drinking every single drop. He gave a few more sucks before pulling the cock out of his mouth and Senku smiled widely at his small lover. 

“How was it?”

Xeno was moving his head side by side, still trying to move away from the adult’s embrace and he cried even more when noticing his body wasn’t responding to what his brain wanted to do. “No...please…” All the love and devotion that he felt towards his mentor was suddenly vanishing from his heart, still not believing about being in that horrible situation, but things were quickly escalating. “No!” He said a bit louder when he felt something cold against his hole. “Hmm...no...wh-what…”

“What am I doing?” Senku had already removed the towel, showing the kid his hard and thick length, giving it a few strokes while his fingers were preparing the body beneath him. “I’m just helping you feel good again, with this it will only hurt a bit.”

The scientist pushed one finger inside and he truly enjoyed when Xeno’s body started shaking, even with lube it felt extremely tight and that only forced his own cock to twitch in eagerness. Senku carefully pushed the single digit in and out, liking how the pink void was already sucking it in. “You’re such a little slut…” He teased, coating a second finger in lube and forcing it inside, immediately scissoring and curling them up, finding that special place and brushing softly against it. 

It was obvious the moment he found it. Xeno’s body arched on its own with the continous prostate stimulation. “That’s it...right there...you feel good, right?” The fingering continued for a little bit, right until the kid’s cock was already hard, proudly standing against his chest. “Your body isn’t lying...you are really liking this.” Senku stole a kiss from the albino’s mouth, noticing his still sad look and chuckling at it. 

He removed the fingers and pour more lube on his hard length, Senku lined it up right outside the hole while lifting one leg up in the air with his free hand; the size difference between their members was painfully obvious; Xeno’s cock was still uncut and the cute pink head was just peeking out of the skin. 

It was time to continue and Senku started pressing his cock against the pink void, sliding it up with a bit difficulty; the kid was still too tight and Xeno was crying even more by the sudden intrusion, but the pleasure that the blonde was feeling was too much to ignore. “Shh…” He said, resting the leg on his shoulder and patting the kid’s cheek, wiping away some of the hot and fat tears. “Relax or it’ll hurt...but I’m not stopping, so that’s your choice.”

Senku moaned when his cock was buried deep inside. “Fuck, you’re so goddamn tight.” He said, the smile never leaving his face. 

Xeno tried to focus on everything but the constant pain, his head was still killing him and now he felt how his mentor’s cock was slicing him open; it was too big for him. He still couldn’t move and his only option was to keep sobbing; his face creased and his firsts closed so tight into the sheets that the albino could feel the sweat trapped inside them. It was impossible not to glare at how his mentor was abusing his body, and he wanted to die in embarrassment when noticing how the hard cock was getting in and out of his now abused hole. 

Senku was slamming his hips against the small frame, even his balls were rubbing against his body; his shaft was thickening half way down but even more so at the base, stretching even more the pink abyss and letting the kid to feel his mentor’s throbbing cock right under his prostate. 

“Please…” 

Senku got fed up with the constant pleas and placed a hand right on top of Xeno’s mouth as he kept thrusting hard, forcing the small kid’s cock to cutely bounce against his chest and letting strings of precum to start dirtying their bodies. 

The scientist could feel how his balls were already aching while a bubbling sensation was coursing from his groin through his body. His peak was close and by the looks of the kid’s body, Xeno was almost reaching his second orgasm. 

Xeno’s void was clenching and unclenching against his free will, and Senku removed his hand when he heard some muffled moans; it was like music to his ears and his small lover’s face looked so lovely; his black orbs were like two pristine stones of onyx that were litting up with a purple flare when touched by a candle light. His cheeks were almost burning red and a hot sweat was dripping down his face; even if Xeno didn’t want it, his body was enjoying every inch of the blonde’s hard length. 

It didn’t take too much. 

Senku reached his orgasm. He moaned loudly and leaned his face down, eating the kid’s mouth into a feverishly kiss, biting on his bottom lip and pushing his tongue inside to savor every inch of the wet cavern. His milky seed poured into the pink void and he laughed when Xeno followed him in the next few seconds; scattering a white string of shiny stars right across their stomachs, but the moans were mixed with the continuous sobbs. Senku drank every single lovely sound, licking the albino’s lips and pressing their foreheads together. 

“You’re so cock hungry...too bad that I have to leave tomorrow morning.” 

“Let me…” Xeno gasped once his mind was becoming clearer, feeling how his muscles and hole were continuously aching. “Let me...go.”

Senku shook his head and placed more kisses on the albino’s lips before pulling his cock out and admiring how his cum was dripping down the white thighs. “I don’t think so…” He laughed even more. “I don’t know when I’m returning to your city and I plan to enjoy every single second of the night.” He carefully turned Senku’s body over, forcing his face against the pillows and lifting his hips to kiss and suck the fatty melons. “Let’s have fun until dawn.”

While Xeno kept crying when the cock was pushed once again inside his swollen hole, he didn’t hear how his phone was constantly buzzing with various calls and messages from his friend. 

Stan  
  
Where are you?🙄  
  
I’ve been waiting for you.  
  
I already bought your happy meal😏  
  
Are you mad at me for not attending the science fair?  
  
Dude, I told you I was sorry.😶   
  
Seriously..where are you?  
  


* * *

When Xeno opened his eyes he was alone on the bed. Finally alone. 

The night felt eternal, Senku abused him for endless hours and forced his body to contort in different shameful positions; he was forced to ride his cock, to suck at his length that tasted just like him and begged for his cum. 

His stomach was swollen and if he pressed his fingers right against it, a soft mewl escaped from his lips as the mentor’s cum kept oozing outside of his swollen hole. 

Xeno couldn’t get out of the bed, he curled his body between the sheets and sobbed right against the pillows, feeling how his heart was completely shattered and his body tainted. He didn’t even notice when his mentor left and perhaps it was for the best; the albino couldn’t glare at those crimson eyes...the shame he felt was too much. 

His breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left his whole body; Xeno was noisy and his skin was covered in red and purple bruises, but what hurt the most was that no one was there to comfort him. He cried until no more tears came, but still the emptiness and sorrow remained. 

After some hours the albino crawled out of the bed, finding his phone right between his clothes that were scattered across the floor. A sigh of relief left his lips and his eyes found more tears when he called Stanley’s phone; it didn’t take too much for his best friend to pick up.

“Xeno?”

“Please...help me…”

“Where are you? Where were you last night?”

“I-I’m in the Hilton Hotel...please come for me…”

“What are you doing there?”

“Stan…”

“Right, right. Sorry, I’m coming.” 

And with that he hanged up. Feeling like trash, like a slut...like no one. 

He texted the room number to his friend and with his last strength he stood up and walked towards the door, placing the lock right outside the door so it wouldn’t close on its own; he just wanted to take a bath and for his friend to get inside on his own. 

Xeno prepared the tub, filling it with warm water and pouring some bath salts, at least to get rid of his mentor’s scent that was still lingering right on his skin. He felt dirty and even when the albino slid his body right inside the tub until the water reached his shoulders, he sobbed into his hands and the tears dripped between his fingers, raining down onto his knees. 

He didn’t get out of the tub. And he softly smiled when hearing someone getting inside the room; his life filled with colors right when Stanley peaked his head in. Xeno noticed how the blonde’s lips started moving, wanting to ask a million questions, but he was glad that his friend remained silent, just getting rid of his shoes to sit fully clothed inside the tub; not caring a slight bit of getting his clothes soaked. 

Stanley wrapped his arms around the albino’s shivering frame, letting Xeno to rest his head against his chest. 

It was truly what he needed, to have his friend by his side. Not questions asked, at least not for now, but it was pretty obvious what happened to him. 

After some silent and pleasant minutes, Xeno whispered some words. “You were right about him.”

“I don’t want to be right…”

“I should have listened to you…”

“I’m sorry for not being there to protect you.”

And they stay right there. One kid crying and the other trying to act tough, but deep inside, Stanley wanted to cry with him. 

  
  


_ There’s a scar right inside your soul. No one will see it. No one will know. But it will be there.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> https://discord.gg/5ghjjdEy


End file.
